


Lilac

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 7 [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Clothing, Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Ficlet, Minor Elsa/Tiana (Disney), Undressing, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Tiana, despairing, gave them one last chance to come to an agreement on the bridesmaids' dresses they were supposed to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



They fought so badly over the bridesmaids' dresses that Elsa and Tiana threatened to remove them from the discussion entirely. Instead, they gave them one last chance to come to an arrangement.

"I ain't giving up on pink," said Lottie, folding her arms primly.

Anna, in her underwear, threw a sash at her. "I ain't giving in to pink," she replied, mimicking Lottie's accent. She put her hands on her hips, sticking out her lace-bra-clad chest. "I'd sooner go naked."

"Sugar, you're cute," Lottie gestured downwards, "but I don't think Tia and Elsa would appreciate it."

"You think I'm cute?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"That," Lottie grinned, "can wait for the wedding party. Ain't it tradition for the best man to dance with the bridesmaid?"

"I'm not the best man."

"And I'm no maid," said Lottie, and when Anna caught on she flushed cheeks, chest and lower down. "But we do what we can, hmm?"

She sauntered over in her silky slip and turned Anna to face the mirror, holding her hips. Her fingers brushed Anna's hipbones, and from her smile it was deliberate.

"We could do lilac."

"Lilac?" squeaked Anna. Lottie's other hand was cupping one of her buttocks. She tried to picture it, and mostly pictured Lottie in lilac underwear. "Lilac could work."

"Of course, we might have to change our underwear for that."

"You mean take it off, right?" Anna had to check.

"For a start."

Hey, some traditions had to be kept. She nodded. "Lilac works."


End file.
